Make Out Stalker
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura has a day off. So does Kakashi. Let us see what happens when the two stumble upon each another... SakuKaka Lemon


Yuss!! Another one-shot! And this time it's a Kakashi X Sakura one!! :D

**Make Out Stalker**

She lay on her bed; board. This was her first day off in weeks and all she could think to do was lie on her bed and do nothing? And all day? She would have gone shopping with Ino, but her blond friend was off somewhere on a mission. She would have even gone for ramen with Naruto, but he was also on a mission.

'_Why is it that whenever I'm free my friends aren't?'_ she mumbled to herself.

She decided to go for a walk, and pump some fresh air in her lungs.

After wandering around for ages; she finally settled down beside a small lake. The ever so slowly moving clouds flew across the sky, as the sun hit the water of the lake; making it sparkle and sting her eyes. The trees howled and whispered to each other as the cool wind passed through and brushed there leaves.

"Mmm" a voice sighed from the other side of the giant pool.

She looked up to see a silver haired jonin with a bright green book in his hands.

'_Kakashi-Sensei?' _she asked herself as she analyzed him.

She stood and wandered over to him; his eyes left the pages of his beautiful book and looked up to see a smiling face; her shadow shading his one visible eye from the sun.

"Hey sensei" she cheerfully greeted him "what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied and let out a low sigh as his eyes returned to the book "I always come here in my free time"

"Oh…" she muttered

"What bring you here?" he asked

"Well, Tsunade finally decided to give me a break from the hospital… so I decided I'd go for a walk and I stumbled apon this place." She said as she sat down beside him

"Good for you" he answered back "it's not healthy to be in a hospital all the time, or you'll end up being the patient instead of the doctor"

"Mm…" she agreed

After a long pause of silence, she began to get curious about the contents of his book. Her eyes began to creep over his shoulder in an attempt to get a glimpse of the words that were so appealing to him. Knowing her intentions; he made out he was simply moving into a more comfortable position, and lay down. As her orbs followed the green book; she too lay down.

"Sakura" he interrupted her peeking

"Hm?" her eyes left the green object immediately to move to his face.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked her

"I don't know" she replied innocently "is it?"

He sighed once more and closed his precious book. He couldn't read that thing with her trying to peek at it; especially when the scene was… juicy.

Sighing in defeat; she sat up and looked down at him. His visible eye was closed and his arms were tucked behind his head and were being used as a pillow. Her body started to creep closer to his until they were almost touching. Slowly her leg started to rise until it stretched over his stomach. Quickly she moved and sat on his belly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked up at her in question.

"Nothing" she replied as her face moved closer to his.

Kakashis expression turned from confusion to surprise, as the cherry blossom pressed her lips against his covered ones.

"That was nothing alright" he sulked when they were finally parted; the jonin looking somewhat disappointed it was over.

"Of course" Sakura replied as she went in for round two. Her hand glided upwards towards his cheek and haltered when it reach the top of his mask. His had gripped her wrist as it pleaded her not to pull it down.

"Please?" she begged

Knowing he couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes for much longer; he released his grip and let her continue to tug down the fabric. She gradually pulled until the mask was pooled around his neck. Her eyes stared at his face like they would never see it again; which was probably true. After a long stare; she finally closed the gap between them.

Her lips parted as he injected his wet tongue into her hot orifice; smothering every low moan that escaped her.

His hands moved up her backside and around her stomach. It crawled its way under her red top until it brushed the underside of her bra. His other edged its way up her back and unclasped her strap; allowing access to her mounds for his other hand. His fingers teased a nipple as it playfully pinched and pulled it.

A Low moan escaped his lips as her hand moved down his body and ghosted over his hardening member. She grinned as she felt this and finally climbed off him. She jerked his pants and boxers down until they wrapped around his knees. He lifted her pink skirt and hauled her black shorts until they too were at her knees.

He flipped them over so he was on top. His hand zipped open her top and parted it; revealing her covered breasts. She assisted him and removed the white cloth. His moist mouth was about to make contact when he thought he herd a giggle come from somewhere above them.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a dissatisfied look.

After a long pause; he shrugged it off and continued his work.

His mouth was attached to one mound while a hand played with the neglected one. She groaned as his tongue sucked and toyed with her. His free hand marched up and down her legs as they came closer to her core. She winched slightly as he inserted a finger. Once her body had adjusted; he added one more and another.

He looked at her as if asking. She nodded; giving him the ok. Slowly he pushed him self inside her; earning a low hum from both bodies. He started to move back and forwards; creating intense heat and friction. After what seamed to be a decade of endless moans and panting and the occasional scream of names; the two bodies exploded and collapse on each other.

xXxXx

Kakashi walked down the busy streets of Konaha; his newest best friend in hand. This one was blue; titled 'Make Out Stalker'.

God only knows why Jiraiya called it that.

He was already half way thought it.

…_A Low moan escaped his lips as her hand moved down his body and ghosted over his hardening member. She grinned as she felt this and finally climbed off him. She jerked his pants and boxers down until they wrapped around his knees. He lifted her skirt and hauled her shorts until they too were at her knees._

_He flipped them over so he was on top. His hand zipped open her top and parted it; revealing her covered breasts. She assisted him and removed the white cloth. His hesitated for a second, but soon continued. His mouth attached to one mound while a hand played with the neglected one. She groaned as his tongue sucked and toyed with her. His free hand marched up and down her legs as they came closer to her core. She winched slightly as he inserted…_

'_Wait a minute'_ he thought for a moment before something in his head clicked.

'_Jiraiya; I'm going to kill you'_

xXxXx

laughs pervertedly I hope you understood that lol.

If you didn't, this is what happened: Jiraiya's hiding somewhere; watching Kakashi and Sakura, and he puts it in his new book 'Make Out Stalker'; which is also why he titled it that. Lol. Ya know cause he's stalking them…


End file.
